


Vitruvius

by Aloysia_Virgata



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloysia_Virgata/pseuds/Aloysia_Virgata
Summary: Do you know how much the human body is worth, Mulder?Depends on the body.





	Vitruvius

He doesn’t know much about women’s clothes. He’s sure there’s a word for the kind of skirts she’s been wearing, the way they’re tapered instead of boxy and cup her ass like a gentle hand. They cover her knees and have stirred in him a fascination with her patella that is approaching the level of fetish.

She clips in this morning in a pair of her increasingly higher heels, waist nipped in with Victorian precision. Her tailoring is stark, spare, echoing the efficiency of her movements. She puts him in mind of a charcoal sketch, all black and white and austere grace. Her hair burns against her sharp jawline. 

She looks at him, amused by what he can only assume is a discomfited expression. “They cancel your subscription to _Naughty Cryptozoologists_?” she asks, clanking open the filing cabinet. 

He throws a pencil at her. 

Scully rises on her toes, gastrocnemius elegantly curved where it disappears beneath her hem, the hollows beside her Achilles tendons elongating. She lifts her arm to retrieve a file from the top of the cabinet and he is put in mind of a dancer in arabesque. 

Mulder sucks his teeth, doodles on a legal pad. 

Scully pushes the drawer shut, flipping through a manila folder. Her brow furrows, her lips purse. “Dammit,” she says. “It’s not in here.” 

“They cancel your subscription to _Bone Saws of the Big Ten?”_

She looks up, eyebrow raised. “Going through another person’s mail is a federal crime, Agent Mulder.” 

He puts his pencil in his mouth, his teeth sinking satisfyingly into the soft wood. “You gonna frisk me, copper?” 

Scully appraises him for a moment, then tosses her file at him like a Frisbee. It bounces off of his shoulder. “I’m going to go see if Skinner has what I need,” she replies. 

Mulder wonders if he’s imagining the suggestive tone, the faint throatiness in her voice. He wonders how much longer they are going to do this little dance before one of them snaps. 

She turns smartly on her heel, strides from the office with her narrow hips swaying. 

He hates to see her leave, but he loves to watch her go. 


End file.
